red eyes
by megumi2
Summary: this horror fic is about a girl named ruriko which was trapped at the middle of shingo forest because of having a travel to a place where she will take a vacation. she found a house there. then it all starts there.


Red Eyes

A girl continued driving her car, but suddenly it stops. She then noticed that the gasoline was empty.

"Damn!" The lady shouted. "No, not this time!" She continued as the house with a little far from her caught her eyes. "Maybe I should go there." She added.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Who's there?" An old lady opened the door.

"Um, I'm Ruriko Ikusawa. My car has no fuel… I left my car there… a little far from here. Can I use your… telephone?" Ruriko asked with a little fear.

"Sure, you can!" The old lady said. "Come in."

"Thanks."

***

KRING! KRING!

"Gasoline Station, good afternoon!" A man answered the phone.

"Hello, this is Ikusawa, I'm in a house here in Shingo Forest. I'm going on a vacation. But while I'm driving, my car has no more fuel."

"We'll go there, but can you wait for five days and four nights?" The man asked.

"Five days and four nights?" Ruriko asked.

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Okay, we'll be going there." 

"Thank you very much sir!" 

"No problem miss." The man said as he called one of his friends that he met in that work.

"What is it, Ukiya?" Kageyama asked.

"A lady called, she'll wait us there in the Shingo Forest. Let's go!" Shun said.

"Sure!"

***

Ruriko then put down the telephone.

"Don't worry, I heard it. I'll let you stay here until that day." The old lady said.

"Thank you very much!"

Later, the night has come.

"Um, where am I going to sleep?" Ruriko asked.

"Follow me." The woman said as she starts walking up the stairs. Then she opened one of the rooms.

"Is this room okay for you?" The old lady asked.

"Yes, thank you again."

"It's alright." The old lady said. "I'll leave this lamp to you. And when you heard something, don't bother it, just sleep! Maybe it's just little mice playing around. I'm too old and alone to clean all the parts of this house. I'll leave you now." She added.

"Yes, I'll do what you told me." Ruriko said. The old lady then went out of the room and closed the door. "Sigh! I'll sleep now." Ruriko said as the door hurriedly opened. "Sleep dreams…" The old lady said. Then she closed again the door and went to her room and sleep.

"Whew! I was so shocked!" Ruriko thought. "Yawn! I'm going to sleep now." Ruriko said as she lye on the bed. Ruriko can't sleep fast. She's thinking about something as she then heard something music, a sweet tune that came outside. 

"Was it a piano? Or, is someone playing the piano?" Ruriko thought to herself as she went out of the room. She follows the sound of the piano until she reached the room. She peeked at the old fashioned keyhole and saw a little girl with long hair and playing the piano. Ruriko was a little afraid on why does a girl plays piano in that time at night? Ruriko didn't bother it. Unless, Ruriko tried to see her eyes, but the little girl's long bangs were covering it. 

"Sigh! Maybe I should go now to sleep." Ruriko said as she went to her room.

The next two nights, Ruriko heard and saw the same in the room where the girl plays piano. But in the last night…

"Sigh! Maybe I should knock this time to the door and met the little girl." Ruriko thought to herself while walking to the room. When she reached the room, the music stops, even Ruriko, stopped walking. 

"What happened?" She thought to herself as her heart beats faster. "Maybe I should peek again first." She thought. When she peeks on the hole, she saw nothing, but red, all red in the whole room. Of course, Ruriko was shocked, her heart beats faster again, and could do nothing but to run back to her room.

At last, the day has come. Ruriko dressed up and wait the gasoline outside of the house. Later, they came.

"Um, are you Miss Ikusawa?" Shun asked.

"Yes." Ruriko answered.

"Hi, I'm Shun Ukiya, nice to meet you." Shun said as they shake hands. "Wow, she's beautiful!" Shun thought.

"Hey, Ukiya, we're here to bring the gasoline!" Kageyama said.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Shun said. Ruriko then take her hand away and went to Kageyama.

"Hi, I'm Ruriko Ikusawa. How about you?" Ruriko asked while blushing.

"I'm Reiji Kageyama. Nice to meet you." Kageyama said.

"Nice to meet you, too." Ruriko said as they also shake hands. "Sigh! This guy is so cute!" Ruriko thought.

"Oh, and here's the gasoline." Shun said.

"Thank you very much!" Ruriko said. "Thank you Madam for letting me stay here. And before I leave, may I ask you something?" Ruriko asked.

"Yes, what is it?" 

"I saw something the first three nights. I saw on one of the rooms a little girl playing piano. But when the fourth day, I saw nothing but red! What does that mean?" Ruriko asked.

"Oh, that girl? She's my daughter. She died many years ago. Her name is Megumi Kurogane. Her eyes is color red. What's the matter with that?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing. Thanks for that again. Bye!" Ruriko said as her heart beats faster again because of the answer of the old lady. She then went to her car and drove away. But something can't get away from her mind, that she had eye to eye to a dead person!

~The End~

Author's note: Hope you like this fic. He he, and of course, hope you understand it. Bye!


End file.
